


twenty seconds or twenty years

by youreinlove



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 5+1 Things, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Homophobia, Lover Era, Mistaken Identity, News Media, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreinlove/pseuds/youreinlove
Summary: “Thanks for earlier,” a voice speaks from behind her. She turns and finds the tall goddess from before holding a coffee cup.“It’s no problem,” Taylor says, shifting closer as another customer moves to grab their order. She holds out a hand to introduce herself.“I’m—,” She cuts herself off, suddenly reminded that she can’t really use her name. She should drop the hoodie down, take off her sunglasses, and maybe hope this girl doesn’t know who she is. Before Taylor can really make up her mind, another barista interrupts her.“Iced americano and iced caramel latte for Becky!’“Becky, yup. That’s me.” Taylor says with a tight smile, and for the first time in her life, she regrets using a fake name at the coffee shop.“I’m Carly—Carly with a K.”or, lover era au and the five-ish times taylor and karlie know each other, and the one time that they actually do
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	twenty seconds or twenty years

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking around for the next chapter of mess and found this instead so enjoy while i rewrite that entire chapter again (btw there's some use of anti-gay slurs so tw for homophobia)

After close to thirteen years of having her face splashed all over magazines, television and billboards, Taylor is still pleasantly surprised that sunglasses and a hat go a long way for a disguise. 

According to Austin, it’s because her disguise looks are almost the exact opposite from the staged pap photos. It’s not exactly her fault that so much of her 1989 era had been hipster chic and maybe a little Paddington bear. 

But being in Nashville, she can afford the anonymity even if she’s always walking the line of being recognized because Nashville has been home for so long. She has yet to post on social media, another social media blackout her fans have no doubt been theorizing about, which means there should be no paparazzi and she has all the time to enjoy her break with her family.

Taylor loves her fans, they’ve been there for her like no one else has, but when she’s home she just wants to write songs and sleep, and maybe not get pulled into drama online. 

The anonymity Nashville gives her is extremely refreshing, especially when it means she can go to her favourite coffee shop and drink her cappuccino in peace. 

Well, she could if the person in front of her would just make a decision.

“Try the blueberry muffin. They’re the best,” Taylor speaks up, trying not to let her impatience bleed into her voice.

The girl turns around, and flashes her a grateful smile. Tall and handsome, are the first things that pops into her head when she takes in the high cheekbones, piercing green eyes, and blonde hair that looks soft as silk. She can’t help the genuine smile that creeps on her face.

“Thanks. I always have trouble deciding when I go somewhere new. You come here often?” The girl grins at her and all Taylor sees is sunshine. 

“She’s here almost every day,” Abby, the girl behind the register, supplies. She grins at Taylor, a knowing look in her eye and Taylor shrugs. “And orders almost the exact same thing every day, too.’

“Well, thanks,” the girl says and winks at her. Taylor is still blinking after her while she orders. She startles when Abby coughs to pull Taylor’s attention to her.

“Uh, Iced Americano and an iced caramel latte, two sugars each,” Taylor rattles off her order and Abby nods like it's something new. Taylor heads to the bar, waiting for her order, mentally preparing herself. Her meeting with the record label is the first thing tomorrow and she knows they want to know about a new album. But first, Tree has been on her ass lately about her latest music video concept and she'll be damned if– 

“Thanks for earlier,” a voice speaks from behind her. She turns and finds the tall goddess from before holding a coffee cup. 

“It’s no problem,” Taylor says, shifting closer as another customer moves to grab their order. She holds out a hand to introduce herself. 

“I’m—,” She cuts herself off, suddenly reminded that she can’t really use her name. She should drop the hoodie down, take off her sunglasses, and maybe hope this girl doesn’t know who she is. Before Taylor can really make up her mind, another barista interrupts her.

“Iced americano and iced caramel latte for Becky!’

“Becky, yup. That’s me.” Taylor says with a tight smile, and for the first time in her life, she regrets using a fake name at the coffee shop. 

“I’m Carly—,” 

“Almond milk cappuccino for Carly!’

“Yeah,” Carly reaches over and grabs her coffee. That’s me. Carly with a K." She smiles and Taylor smiles back at her, a blush staining her cheeks.

“Nice to meet you, Karly with a K.” Taylor motions out towards the patio. “Wanna grab a seat?”

“Sure, yeah,” Karlie follows her and together they move outside. 

The autumn air is light. It's not too busy this time of day, with the morning caffeine run long over, and the afternoon caffeine run not starting for at least another few hours.

Karly sips at her coffee.

“So, you live nearby?’ She asks. “I was wondering, since you come here so often.”

Taylor shakes her head. “I grew up here but I make sure to visit a lot since I travel for work.”

“That’s so awesome,” Karly smiles, her eyes shining with excitement and interest. “I have a pretty big family but we’re kinda all over so it’s nice you have some roots to get back to.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. You have family in Nashville?” 

“Ah, not really. I’m just here for work, kind of.”

“So, what do you do?” 

“I’m actually on a break,” Karly says with a nervous laugh. “I’m working on a new project now but I guess technically I’m unemployed?” She shrugs, there’s a half grin on her face.

“Miss CEO, huh?” Taylor wiggles her eyebrows and Karly laughs, before shaking her head.

“I mean I’m not there yet,” Karly says, “Running a business is definitely not what I thought it would be, but I love what I’m doing so far. Enough about me—what about you? 

“Well, like I said, I travel for work but I’m also on a break right now,”’ Taylor says, trying to skirt around the subject. The minute she starts talking about music it’s kinda hard to turn it off. And it would suck to have to leave Nashville a few days earlier.

“You can say unemployed, y’know?” Karly teases and Taylor laughs, her cheeks hurting from how wide she’s smiling. “That’s so cool though, travelling for work? Where have you travelled to?”

“I think the farthest I’ve been is Japan. I loved the cat cafes there, they’re amazing.” Her last world tour had been to Japan and that is definitely work related. 

“I’m not much of a cat person but I’ll definitely take your word on that.” 

“Maybe you can travel to Japan for your new project. I’d definitely recommend it.”

“I’ll look into that for sure. Tech startups in Japan

“Oh–” 

_Riiiiinnnnnng_.

Karly startles and for a second, Taylor’s ready to apologize. She’s so used to begging off conversations for phone calls but this time it’s Karly. She fumbles around and when she pulls out her phone, she sends a regretful look to Taylor.

“I have to take this and I probably have to go. But it was nice talking to you.” 

Taylor nods as Karly continues. “Thanks for the muffin by the way.” 

With a pang of regret, Taylor watches her go, but before Karly exits the coffee shop she turns back around, a hand covering the receiver on her phone, and says, “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Definitely.” Taylor offers her a small smile. As Taylor watches her leave, she’s a little disappointed she didn’t ask for her number. When she gets up to chase after her, her phone buzzes and she rolls her eyes when Tree’s face comes up. 

Time to face the music.

* * *

**NEW! Taylor Swift in Nashville: First Sighting Since Joe Alwyn Break Up**

**GOSSIP COLUMN: Is Taylor Swift working on a new album? Click** **here** **for our inside source!**

* * *

After her abrupt leave from Victoria’s Secret, Karlie was sure she’d never get scouted for another job. Her name’s been in so many tabloids now, even earlier in the morning when Jared had made a statement against her. But this project she’s heading, it’s erased all her doubts about leaving the fashion industry. 

As she steps off the tarmac, Karlie braces herself for the storm. The camera flashes start as soon as steps into the terminal. She keeps her head straight, squares her shoulders and stands poised, ignoring everything around her. The greeter accompanying her sends her a genuine smile and she offers a tight lipped smile in return.

“Karlie, look here!” 

“Love the new hair, Klossy!” 

“Hey Karlie, how was Nashville—”

“Do you have a response to Jared K—”

“Karlie, who’s the mistress–”

Karlie walks as quickly as she can through the terminal and slowly but surely, the crowd of paparazzi thin out, having taken their shot. Her agent and her publicist have already lectured her about keeping a low profile and she knows better than to take the bait. Again. 

For the most part, she’d succeeded hiding out in Nashville. A weekend of quiet, nervous bliss waiting on an investor. And now, just one more hour until she makes it home and gets the hopefully good news from her agent.

When she exits the airport, Karlie recognizes her security guards standing curbside. The car hasn’t pulled around yet and she stands unsure, as the few paparazzi that still follow continue to yell at her. Her driver pulls in a few moments later and as her security guards move with her luggage, the paparazzi see their opening and rush towards her.

Karlie feels an arm tug on her elbow and she jerks her arm away but another wraps around her waist.

“When are you gonna pick a side you fucking dyke?!” 

She pulls her elbow back as hard as she can and the hand around her waist loosens. She turns and sees a man clutching his nose, a camera in his other hand.

“What the hell did you just say to me?” 

“You bitch—” The man spews blood at her and steps forward. Karlie dodges and instinctively swings her arm. Her fist connects with his face and it’s like everything is in slow motion. As suddenly as it happens, it all comes back to full speed and there’s a surge of people moving around. Security swarm around her and usher her into the SUV. 

The last thing she sees as the doors close is his body drop to the ground, the camera in his hand flashing once more.

* * *

**NEW! Ex-Victoria Secret Model Karlie Kloss attacks paparazzi in New York airport**

**BREAKING: Model Karlie Kloss assaults paparazzi in airport altercation**

**GOSSIP COLUMN: Do blondes really have more fun? Karlie Kloss debuts new bob in airport altercation. Click** **here** **for pictures!**

**LEAKED: Fan video shows paparazzi assaulting model, yelling anti-gay slurs**

* * *

“Before you say anything, I know it was wrong but _he_ grabbed me—”

“Karlie!” He lifts a finger up and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. _Oh boy_. She steels herself for another lecture about PR and reputations and ‘you have to keep an image, Karlie’.

But it never comes. Her agent takes a deep and cleansing breath and then a few moments, he levels her with an intense gaze. 

“He’s in the hospital for a broken nose and a concussion. You’re lucky he’s not pressing charges.” 

“Oh come on!” Karlie shouts, her hands flail around. “He’s not pressing charges? What about me?” 

She points to herself then flinches, finally registering just how much her wrist is throbbing. 

“Just—” He turns around and disappears into her kitchen and Karlie deflates on the couch.

“Here.” Karlie accepts the ice pack gingerly. 

“What I wanted to tell you, before you punched a man, is that the investors are backing your project, and they’ll hopefully stay on despite this bad press. But I need you to keep a low profile.” 

He settles on the couch next to her. 

“What for?” 

“Right, another thing,” He hedges, “there’s this music video and they need a love interest—”

“No,” Karlie deadpans. “That’s not what I do anymore and you know that.”

“Hear me out, for a second.”  
  


“Why?”

“They asked for you specifically.” 

Karlie arches an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“Alright, they need a professional dancer,” He elaborates slowly, “And they asked for you. I can’t really tell you more. At least, not until you sign the NDA.”

Karlie narrows her eyes from him as she digests the information. He takes it as a prompt to continue.

“Filming starts in November and they’re willing to fly you on set to California. I really can’t say more unless you sign the NDA, but this could be good for you, Karlie.” 

“Alright, I’ll think about it.” 

“Well, until you make a decision, you’re on house arrest.” 

Karlie groans and reaches for the nearest pillow—with her uninjured hand—and pelts it at Derek. He dodges and laughs at her.

“No more knocking people out, Karlie!” 

* * *

**TRENDING: #KnockoutKarlie**

* * *

  
  


“What was so pressing that you had me fly out on my second private jet?”

“I have some good news and some bad news,” Tree rounds the island, her phone and laptop out. 

“Well?” 

“I spoke to a certain someone’s agent and she’s agreed to do the music video.” 

Taylor freezes, mug halfway to her lips.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Tree hedges, “Well, not in so many words. But it’s in the works. And she's more inclined to say yes. I will say though, her reputation—”

Taylor groans at the word and slumps over the counter. 

“I want someone else that’s out for this, Tree. You know that. She was outed in the worst way possible and I can’t help but wanna help her. It’s what the gays would want me to do.” Taylor pouts. 

She pulls her mug closer as Olivia jumps onto the counter. “Isn’t that right, Dibbles?”

Tree stares at her blankly and Taylor pets Dibbles, refusing to budge.

“Alright then,” Tree sighs, “I’ll forward her information to you and Drew. If everything goes according to schedule, filming will begin around November and you won’t have any public appearances.” 

“Thank you, Tree. I really appreciate you doing this for me.” 

“You’re welcome. Moving onto new matters, your new album. Do we have a plan yet?”

-

After nearly two weeks of self imposed house arrest, Karlie gets restless. She’s followed what Derek had asked of her and that had resulted in—at first, a productive week for her new project. She’s also gone over details for the music video and signed the NDA so Karlie’s a bit excited especially that they asked for her specifically. 

All in all, she’s not bored yet–she’s productive. And then she had to bang her wrist against a door throwing a frisbee to Joe. Indoors.

She’s elected to scrolling on Instagram for the past week, watching videos of cute dogs and some cute cats, and mostly complaining to whoever will listen.

“Hey Klossy, I heard you clocked someone,” Lily’s voice filters through her phone speaker.

“Don’t remind me.” Karlie groans. “I’m so bored and I’m in this weird cast thing, why did I have to punch him so hard?” 

Lily laughs, “Still badass, who knew Karlie Kloss can punch. How’s house arrest going?”

“Not well. I’m wasting away by the second. Send my love to the girls.” Karlie sighs dramatically.

“Oh stop it,” Lily says, “I’m already breaking your ass out. Get ready. I’m taking you on a girls’ night out.” 

-

Karlie follows Lily’s instructions because she’s definitely not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. When she steps outside her apartment, she’s greeted by Lily’s bodyguard and ushered quickly to her black SUV. Lily, Martha, and Cara are in the back with drinks and Karlie gladly accepts the glass of wine that is quickly shoved in her hand.

“To Clocked out Klossy!” Cara hollers, and Karlie goes to punch her when she remembers her hand is in a brace. The other girls laugh.

“Ugh! Knock it off.” She grumbles. It sends them both giggling and Karlie has to stop herself from saying anything and instead tosses her head back to drink.

By the time they get to wherever it is Lily had planned, they’re late.

The music is loud and the venue is packed. She almost loses sight of the other two models as they’re ushered in by some bodyguards and venue staff but she manages to squish past the crowd and catch up to them in time. When she gets settled, she looks around and they’re standing on the balcony right above the stage where they can see everybody.

“Love you, baby!” Lily screams towards the stage and it takes her a moment to realize that it’s her husband. A concert. A private concert that they’re late too.

Karlie can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her and Lily turns and shoves her a bit. Karlie stumbles backwards and flails. She catches herself using the rail in front of them but ends up bumping into someone behind her.

“I’m so sorry!” Karlie whirls around in apology and finds herself face to face with someone slightly familiar. 

“Becky?” 

The girl’s eyes widen and Karlie drags her eyes down her while she gathers her bearings. She’s dressed in a small black dress, dark makeup smoking around her eyes, and her eyes are a piercing blue staring right back at her. 

“Karly!” She steps in for a hug and Karlie accepts it, still reeling in surprise. “I can’t believe you’re here! It’s so nice to see you!” She yells over the noise.

Karlie smiles at her and nods, opening behind her, she hears the girls screaming.

“Taylor!” Karlie turns to question them but Taylor squeals.

“No, it's Becky!”

That sends the girls laughing again and normally, Karlie would question them, but Becky or Taylor pulls her closer, her arms still wrapped around her, as the opening notes to Sex on Fire fills stadium.

* * *

**BREAKING: Taylor Swift Steps Out with Star-Studded Squad at Kings of Leon Concert**

**GOSSIP COLUMN: Karlie Kloss spotted with VS Alumni Lily Aldridge, Cara Delevigne, Martha Hunt--check out her wrist brace!**

* * *

They crowd out onto the streets and security surrounds them. There’s a couple of flashes from paparazzi but for the most part, the bodyguards walking backwards and leading them seem to block the blinding light. 

Karlie has an arm around Cara and they’re walking forward. The girls are chatting away behind them and Karlie’s just staring ahead, where Becky–who she’s now learned is also Taylor–is walking with her friends.

From behind, Karlie can really appreciate the way her dress–dammit Kloss. She can’t think these things. Not when she’s decidedly not sober.

“...Kloss!” In her drunken haze, she’s missed what the girls have been talking about and she sways when they come to an abrupt stop. There’s an SUV and an open door and she doesn’t think too much about getting inside.

The other girls pile in behind and Taylor climbs in last, plopping down onto her lap when it’s clear that there’s no more room.

“Hey there, stranger.”

“Hey,” Karlie starts. That’s the last comprehensible thing she says out loud when a champagne bottle pops and there’s more bubbly being passed around.

It’s only hours later, when Karlie’s had her fun on the dance floor, that she finally gets a second chance to talk to Taylor. Taylor, who is full of smiles and compliments and giggles, 

“God, you’re so tall, Karly,” Taylor sways, hanging off Gigi. She reaches a hand up and pokes at her shoulders. “And your shoulders are so broad.” 

She stretches out the last word, giggling. “You could totally be a quarterback.” She whispers.

“A quarterback?”

“Wait, say that again–” Taylor breathlessly says.

“What–quarterback?” 

Taylor laughs at her and sways into her. Karlie instinctively catches her and she wraps an arm around her waist to help her to a standing position. Taylor just keeps on giggling at her and Karlie can’t help but laugh too, her laugh is so infectious.

“Have I told you that you’re so–” Taylor cuts herself off and she’s screeching again, surging through the crowd faster than Karlie can keep up.

By the time she’s waded through the throng of people dancing, she’s met with the sight of Taylor standing on the bar top with Cara and Gigi, singing their lungs out to some song.

“...you’re so gorgeous!” Taylor catches her eye at that and winks, twirling, but almost falling off. Karlie laughs and she sees Lily recording on her phone, with her husband on her arm laughing his head off.

* * *

**TRENDING: #DrunkTaylor**

**VIDEO: Taylor Swift Drunk Dances at a Bar to Her Own Song**

  
  


* * *

Karlie regrets drinking so much, because who even puts shoot days after Halloween. She can’t really argue since she did sign up for this, and of course, they asked for her specifically. She’s grateful that they’re covering the flight to LA too and she’s even more grateful when Derek forwards her an email that says shooting’s been delayed for a few hours.

Karlie takes the few hours of sleep she can get before rushing off to the airport when the car arrives. The driver greets her cordially before setting off and when they fail to turn towards the airport, she opens her email again, skimming over her flight details.

A private jet? 

Relief spreads through her chest like a balm when she realizes she won’t have to face paparazzi hungover and she thanks whoever this music video is for being such a godsend. At the tarmac, she’s a bit befuddled by the 13 on the outside of the private jet, but regardless, that means she has the time to relax and to take a few more hours to sober up. 

When they land around three, the LAX terminal is thankfully lowkey. There’s no paparazzi and when she arrives, there’s already a driver waiting for her. She scrolls through her email and finds that their shoot day has been delayed and that it’s a simple meeting over dinner now, but she’s welcome to check out the set and her trailer. Karlie’s okay with the change in plans, knowing that her hangover and her jetlag together don’t make for a good mood.

Her luggage is kept in the trunk and it’s a quick stop to her hotel, unpacking and taking a shower, and then she’s headed on set. She spends the drive going over the rough script that she’s been emailed. She’s completely floored by the vision behind the entire video, it’s indescribable, and the clearer her head’s become, the more excited she feels about shooting the video.

When she gets to set, the crew is milling about and she doesn’t quite know who the director and where to go, but someone certainly knows who she is and she’s quickly directed to her trailer.

The trailer is nice and spacious and there’s a gift basket in the center table with her name written on it. She drops her bag and settles deep into the couch, contemplating whether to take another nap when there’s a knock at the door. When she opens the door, she's greeted with the sight of the most outrageous cat sweater she's ever seen. Wait a minute.

"Taylor?"

"Karlie?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (and they're also a great motivator)


End file.
